The Other Half
by TheUnderTakeR18
Summary: It is their two year anniversary, and Flaky and Flippy realize they cannot live without each other. And Flippy cannot live without something inside of him.


**Welp, it's been awhile since I post a htf story on here because I was busy with getting my driver licenses and graduating from high school, woo hoo. But i gotten into htf again and wanted to make a flakyxflippy story. I will still complete the "****_Don't Push It" _****story but this came in my head.****If this first chapter is good then I will continue with some more, so I hope you guys enjoy. :D **

20 year old Flaky was walking home from her local tree town mall. Her quills were very long and had on a white and pink stripped hoodie. She was caring a big orange box with a red ribbon on the top. It was their two year anniversary and she just had to buy her loyal and protective boyfriend a gift. She walked all the way home and toke out her house keys from her pocket to open the door. She walked in and use her foot to close the door close. Flaky has never seen herself so happy about waiting for boyfriend to come back home from work, to celebrate their anniversary, since she first meant him. And even then, she felt warm by his side. Flaky put the present on the couch and went to the kitchen to make him a cake. You would think it was his birthday, but Flaky truly felt blessed with meeting a person like Flippy. Someone that loves her and cares about her, where everybody else thought she was awkward looking, paranoid, nervous, and shy, but no. Flippy ignore all those flaws and took her hand. That's why Flaky grew feelings for him, because everybody would be quick to judge. She look at the clock on her stove, which read 6:25.

"He should be home in ten minutes, just after the cake finishes baking." she said with a smile and hum, while putting the cake with frosting on it in the oven. Flaky felt her phone rumbled from her hoodie pocket. She reach her hand in to pull out her Galaxy S4, seeing a text from the man that is on her mind. It read, "Just finish walking The Mole home, I will be home very soon beautiful, love you :)" Flaky smiled wide and text him back, "Okay baby, I love you too." Flaky put a timer on the stove, plug in her earphones in her and played her favorite song. She walked up the stairs looking at pictures of her and Flippy's special moments, when they first meant, their first date, their first kiss, and of course, their first anniversary. She went inside their bedroom and walk to the window, opening it and climbing on top of the roof. She walked all the way at the end of the front and sat down, watching the huge yellow ball sitting while she waits for the other half of her life.

Flaky was so lost in her music, she didn't realize that the smoke detector went off.

"Shit!" Flaky shouted, as she took out her earphones, crawled to the window, jumped back in and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She turn the stove off and open the stove, having smoke fill up the kitchen.

"Dammit!" Flaky continued to lash out. She grab her mittens that her grandma made for her 16th birthday and pulled out the cake. She place it on the counter and open the kitchen window to get the smoke out. Once it cleared, she saw that the cake didn't look as bad as she thought it would. She took off a small piece and bite it. She shrugged.

"Well it's not burnt, thank God, a little hard, but not burnt." Before she went to the drawl to grab a knife to cut the cake, she heard a knock on the door. Flaky giggled loudly. She knew that knock. Three quick knocks, and two long knocks. She danced to the door and open it. There, a 23 year old tall and handsome light green bear, wearing a open cargo jacket, a army hat, and grey jeans. The bear smiled, showing his shining teeth, white enough for Flaky to see her reflection. Flaky wrapped her arms around his neck while Flippy wrap his around her waist. They squeeze and did not want to separate. They brought their heads back to look at each other. Then they brought them together to kiss each other passionately. They didn't care if anybody was looking, at the moment, all they cared about was time they have with each other. After two minutes, Flaky finally brought her head back from their kiss. Flippy smirk.

"Sorry," his deep voice said, "I just had some gum and the taste was very strong." Flaky smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's cool, I just want you to come in, it is getting pretty cold." Flippy brought his arms down to pick her up. Flaky giggled and Flippy walk inside and closed the door with his foot.

"Happy anniversary love," he said. Flaky smiled and kiss his lips. Flippy sniffed.

"You made something?" he asked as walked into the kitchen, sitting Flaky on the counter. The kissed each again and Flaky slide down.

"Yeah, I made us a cake, figured we would have something sweet instead of having dinner." Flippy watch the young lovely porcupine walked to the drawl to pulled out a cutting knife. She came back to the counter and cut herself a piece and then Flippy one.

"I don''t care what anybody says," Flippy began as he reach his finger to the pan, "you're a good cook." Flaky slapped his hand away. Flippy looked up at her and she smirked.

"Thank you, and we eat it together, you want some milk?" Flippy nodded. Flaky went to the refrigerator and pulled out a half gallon of milk. She grab two cups for the sink and placed them on the counter. Flippy not stop staring at her. Not even to answer his phone that rang twice. After Flaky poured themselves glasses, She put the milk back in the kitchen.

"Was that your phone ringing?" she asked, as she closed the kitchen door and grab forks from the drawl. Flippy finally broke his train of thought and pulled out his phone.

"Uh, yeah, I was just daydreaming that I lost touch with reality." Flippy put his phone back in his pocket just in time for Flaky to hand him his cake and milk.

"That happen to me too, I was lost in my music while watching the sun set." She grabbed cake and milk as well and they went into the dining room and sat at their small table. Flaky sat at the end and Flippy sat next to her. Flaky grab Flippy's fork and picked up a piece with it. FLippy chuckled as Flaky made train noises and spend the fork around in his face.

"Alright, here it comes," Flaky said in a loving motherly jokingly voice. Flippy chuckled and decided to accompany her by opening his mouth. She brought the fork to his mouth and Flippy and he close his mouth on the fork, chewing the cake as Flaky brought the fork back.

"A little hard," Flippy said. He swallowed and drunk some of his milk, "but it is very good." Flaky smiled and sad thanks. They began eating their cake and drinking their milk while they talked to each other about their days. Finally, Flaky ate her last piece of cake, having some chocolate on her bottom lip. Flippy smiled after he put down his milk and saw the sting.

"You got chocolate on you," He said. Flaky pretended to be shocked and looked at her lip.

"Oh where?" Before she could get it off herself, Flippy lean towards her and kissed her. Flaky put her hands on his cheeks and forced her tongue through his mouth.

Flippy wrap his arms around her waist and then they feel to the ground when Flaky tried to bring her to his lap. They both giggled and continued to enjoy their sensation. Then Flippy brought his hands down to his pants. Flaky notice his hands off her body and looked down to see Flippy unbuttoning his jeans. Flaky looked back at him and shook her head.

"Flippy no," she said, shaking her head, "I don't know if i am ready yet." Flippy smiled and kissed her neck.

"When two people love each other so much that they cannot live without one another, then it is only bond for them to show each other how much they really mean it." Even though Flippy's poetry was cheesy, Flaky understood every word. She loved Flippy to death and would not function right if something tragic happen to him. But even though Flaky was still a virgin, she just did not know if she wanted to lose her virginity, unless if they both agreed to have kids. And she knows that Flippy would be a wonderful and protective father. But who was she kidding. They're just two young kids that are still attending school and working to be able to take care of them own selfs. They could;t have a kid now, so maybe having sex just this once wouldn't hurt anything. But Flaky just couldn't force herself into it where she is still feeling lost. She knew Flippy would understand. She sigh and kissed Flippy lips, but separated quickly. She blink her eyes slowly.

"Flippy, you are the other half of my heart and the whole that makes me happy 24/7." Flippy smiled wide when when she said that, even though he already knew, but he love when she tells him how much she loves him. But he did not want to interrupt so he remain silent. "But…..I just do not feel ready mentally, like, I just don't know, I….I—" Flippy place his fingers on his lips.

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you look," Flippy said, enjoying looking at his love, "and you do not have to say anymore, I completely understand." Flaky grab his hand with both of her hands and kissed his fingers.

"Are you sure? Please tell me if you're upset." Flippy chuckled and shook his head.

"I have no right to change how you feel, how you feel and think is in your mind, who says I can judge that?" Flaky loved how Flippy never judged anybody, he always cared about peoples feelings and respected their decisions, especially his girlfriend. Flippy wrap his ams around Flaky and picked themselves up. He walked to the living room and saw the big oranges box on the couch. Flippy awed and looked at Flaky.

"Who's that for," he ask, purposely pointing out the obvious. Flaky looked him with a look and gently knock her fist on his head.

"Who do you think, dummy?" They both laughed and Flippy sat down next to the present, having Flaky spend around to sit comfortably on his lap. Her and Flippy both opened the present together, each using one hand. As they remove the ribbon and open the wrapping, Flippy eye twitch when the sunlight hit the box and flash against his eye. the box had a small case inside it. Flippy pulled out the case and open it with his finger and thumb. A golden necklace, 10 karats, and a small engrave that had his name on it. Flippy looked at Flaky and smiled and she kissed his cheek. She took and the necklace and put it on his neck, having his name up front. She look at Flippy, only to see him looking guilty.

"I completely forgot to get you something," he place his hand on the side of Flaky's face. "I'm sorry." Besides looking disappointed, Flaky smiled instead, and slide his lap and laid her feet on him instead.

"Well a good foot rub wouldn't hurt," she said. Flippy expected something different, but he smirk and his her foot and beginning to massage them. Flaky smiled and laid back on the couch, resting her head on the armrest, close her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**That's the end of chapter one, I wanted to make this like kick starter to get ready for the drama for the next chapter, which I'm working on right now. Please tell me what you think, I love opinions :)**


End file.
